i have no idea what to call this fic
by devil's 99th angel
Summary: This is yet another fic. where the yyh gang goes to high school(cliche', i no)but there may be some kind of twist to it.yuskei kurshiz yukkuw koeaya botanhiei please read this
1. Default Chapter

Devil's99th: Hey all you ppls!^_^ this story will mainly focus in on Botan, but the first chapter doesn't have her in it, cause it's focusing in on the relationships and friendships and issues of the group, ok? If you don't like it, that's ok, this is my first fic., so it's not my fault, don't hate.  
  
Hiei: am I in this story?  
  
Devil's99th: where in the world did you come from?  
  
Hiei: from your closet! Don't you remember tying me up in there just yesterday?  
  
Devil's99th: ::thinks really hard:: o yeah!^_^ well, sorry, I kinda forget you were there!  
  
Hiei: GRRRRRRRR, just you wait, I'll kill you, your doomed!  
  
Devil's99th: Hey! ::point's out the window:: is that sweet snow I see?::  
  
Hiei: really? Where? ::jumps out the window::  
  
Devil's99th: well, here's the story!^_^ read it , k?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Urameshi household  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi! Get up right now! Your gonna be late for school!" Atsuko yelled at the now awake boy sprawled across the bed  
  
"I'm up, I'm up, God, no need to get all angry and stuff! Two words, anger management!" mumbled a barely awake Yusuke  
  
" I wouldn't be angry if it weren't for the fact that this is the third time I've had to come in here and wake you up!" Atsuko shrieked  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? I'm sure Keiko will be by soon to walk you to school. You should try to be more like her, you know, she gets perfect grades, is never late, and she, unlike someone who shall not be named, respects her parents! Why don't you respect me?" complained Atsuko  
  
" You should talk, you lousy drunk! Your hardly ever on time, barely ever sober, I'm guessing we ran out of alcohol last night, and you work at a minimum wage job!"  
  
" You don't have time to argue, now go get ready, and no, we didn't run out of alcohol last night so ha!" at this, Atsuko sticks her tongue out then retorts," and I'm your mother, so you have to be nice to me, so double ha!"  
  
Eventually, Yusuke somehow managed to get ready for school and left his house in his usual attire of a green jumpsuit. Along the way, he met up with Keiko, cheerful as always, wearing her school uniform, (they no longer had to wear them, but Keiko chose to). She was a morning person, and as much as this bothered Yusuke to no end, he didn't hold it against her.  
  
" Morning Yu-kun!" she chirped  
  
"Hey Keiko, you know I don't like those pet names, so please quit using them, or at least in public!" whined Yusuke  
  
" Fine Yusuke." Said Keiko as she kissed him on the cheek  
  
"HAHAHAHA, Urameshi kissing a girl, HAHAHAHA!" laughed a voice  
  
Yusuke and Keiko slowly turned around only to be greeted by the most horrible site for anyone to see that early in the morning, for it was none other than Kuwabara  
  
"O God, could this day get any worse?" shouted Yusuke  
  
"Is that a rhetorical question, cause it looks like rain." Commented Keiko  
  
"Have any of you seen my darling precious sweet Yukina-chan today?" asked Kuwabara  
  
" Nah, I think Hiei planned on taking her to school today." stated Yusuke dryly  
  
"THE SHRIMP! I'll kill him, only I should have the privilege of escorting the sweet adorable beautiful blah blah blah."  
  
"Do you think Hiei planned it this way to keep Kuwabara from walking his sister to school?" asked Keiko as Kuwabara droned on about his charming Yukina  
  
"Ya, I think Hiei is still mad about the fact that KuwaBaka here as Hiei calls him, is going out with Yukina!" Yusuke whispered back  
  
"sheesh, Hiei needs to get a girlfriend or something, cause then maybe, just maybe, and I say maybe because the chances are extremely unlikely, he will quit trying to break up Yukina and dufus here, because he'll be too busy trying to keep his own girlfriend from breaking up with him. He has such an attitude problem." Mumbled Keiko  
  
" I guess so, but that's just Hiei" said a voice  
  
Yet again, they all turned around, well, except for Kuwabara who was still going on about his marvelous Yukina-chan, and saw Suichi Minamino, or as his closest friends called him, Kurama.  
  
"O, hey Kurama, didn't see you there." Said Keiko  
  
" Ya Kurama, it's not nice to sneak up on people." whined Yusuke  
  
" Gomen, but where is everybody today?" questioned Kurama  
  
" Lets see, Hiei drove himself and Yukina in his black corvette, Shizuru took her motorcycle, Botan drove herself in her new convertible blue corvette, and Koenma drove himself and Ayame in his red mustang." Said Keiko  
  
" When did Shizuru get a motorcycle?" asked Kurama  
  
" She got it for her birthday." Stated Keiko  
  
"ok, when did Botan get a car, let alone her license? I thought she was an awful driver! And why doesn't she just take her oar?" asked Yusuke (I'm letting them keep their powers, k? )  
  
"Her parents bought her the car when she got her license, and ya, she's a really bad driver, she barely passed the test" laughed Keiko remembering all the trees Botan hit during her driver's test . " and she doesn't fly her oar right now because she's grounded, well, literaly grounded, no more flying for a month is what her parents said, but she only has like two more days left for her punishment though."  
  
" Bummer, o well, hope she got car insurance, by the way, do you know who Botan plans to go out with this year? A lot of guys were planning on asking her out." Stated Yusuke  
  
" Like who?" asked Keiko  
  
" Like Touya, Shishiwakimaru, Karasu, man, he creeps me out, Jin, Toguro had taken a particular interest in her, but he's just trouble, Chu, Kuronue."  
  
"OK, that's enough" snaps Keiko  
  
"Why Keiko, jealous?" teased Yusuke  
  
"Of course not!" screeches Keiko  
  
"Are you sure? Yusuke persists  
  
"Yes!" says Keiko as she drop kicks Yusuke into the next century.  
  
At this time and moment, Kuwabara happens to quit blabbering on about Yukina and notices two things. One, that Kurama is walking with them, and two, that Yusuke was in an eight foot hole in the ground, courtesy of Keiko and her invincible drop kick.  
  
"Hey Kurama, how are you, and why is Urameshi on the ground?" asked a confused Kuwabara (like that's new!) "I'm fine, and as for Yusuke, he's down there because he decided to comment on something to Keiko."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Urameshi got beat by a girl, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Choked out Kuwabara as he rolled on the ground in laughter  
  
"Hey Kurama, when do you plan on asking Shizuru out anyways?" asked Yusuke who had somehow managed to magically revive, and was currently thinking along the lines of ' payback's a bitch' and 'revenge is sweet' as he watched Kurama begin to blush (Yes! Kurama is blushing, cause this is MY fic. , and I say so!)  
  
While Kurama was busy mumbling what sounded like 'I don't know' and 'soon', and Kuwabara was still rolling on the ground in laughter, Keiko was slowly turning the color of a bright red tomato. Suddenly, Yusuke found himself in another eight foot or maybe it was nine-foot crater, thanks to Keiko's power punches.  
  
"Quit being rude Yusuke" screamed Keiko.'  
  
"My, this seems familiar" commented Kurama.  
  
"HA, HA, HA, Urameshi got beat by a girl twice in one day, HA HA HA" laughed Kuwabara (my, he's easily amused)  
  
By the time that they had all recovered from 1. laughing till they cried (yes, Kuwabaka) 2. Extreme anger which could harm to others (:: cough:: Keiko:: cough::) or 3. being knocked unconscious with serious pain (Yusuke), they got to school and met up with Jin, Botan, Hiei, Yukina, Touya, Chu, Koenma, Ayame and Shizuru, then headed into school.  
  
Devil's99th: Yeah!!!! It's finished ! don't worry, I'll update soon!  
  
Hiei: no you won't  
  
Devil's99th: o shush you!^_^ Anywayz.. I'm not sure whether I will keep this a Hiei and Botan fic. or not, so vote, ok?  
  
It could be hiei/botan jin/botan touya/botan chu/botan shishiwakimaru/botan kuronue/botan toguro/botan karasu/botan Your choice, ok?  
  
Hiei: why would they care who the stupid onna is paired with?  
  
Devil's99th: awww,Hiei, don't be cruel, besides::grins evily:: you know you love her  
  
Hiei: no I don't ::blushing furiously:  
  
Devil's99th: o well, ^_^ review, and no flames please, well, actually flame all you want, but do say something, and try to vote. Now Hiei, what do we say?  
  
Hiei: I'm not saying it!  
  
Devil's99th: I'll give you sweet snow  
  
Hiei: ::thinking really hard:: no, it's not worth it  
  
Devil's99th: say it or I'll make you go to school that day wearing a pink dress  
  
Hiei: you wouldn't  
  
Devil's99th: o, I would ::grins maliciously:: I would  
  
Hiei: fine, hugs from Hiei if you review, Devil's99th signing off  
  
Devil's99th: ::waving crazily at readers:: bye all you random people out there^_^ 


	2. Chappy 2!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devil's99th:: HEY!!! This ya'll's favorite authoress! Yes! You guessed right!!! It's devils99th!!! Ok..don't worry.I'm not that conceited.but anywayz.I updated!!! Don't you feel proud???  
  
HIEI: yes you pathetic ningens..::sad whiney voice:: baka is back..let us all celebrate this by throwing rotting fruits at her.seriously!!! Don't give me that look!!! Fine.we won't..but still..  
  
Devil's99th: I think the long months of captivity are getting to him folks.don't fear.I shall have Botan come and snap him out of it..later..now be a nice Hiei and do the disclaimer  
  
HIEI: do I gotta??? -_-?  
  
Devil's99th: I'll give you a break.but only cause of what happened last time ::brief flashback:: Botan slams my door open and smacks me with her oar, shrieks at me about threatening her poor Hiei-kun.and leaves me all alone on the floor.o the violence.o the bloodshed..o the painful bumps on the head.anywayz..I don't own yyh nor will I ever..unless by some miracle, a flying pig flys through the door and crashes into my head!!! For that will never happen ..  
  
Flying pig :: flys in to room and knocks authoress unconscious  
  
HIEI: ::runs out of the room screaming:: ahhhhhhhh it's a sign of the apocalypse!!!! Run!!!  
  
Botan: here's the story folks!!! ^_^  
  
First period- English  
  
(The entire gang had the same schedule and they sat in the back three rows in this order for every class, why, cause I say so, from the left on the back row to the right: Jin Botan Hiei Yukina Kuwabara Next row from left to right: Touya Chu Karasu Keiko Yusuke Next row from left to right: Koenma Ayame Shizuru Kurama)  
  
"Shut up you stupid oaf!" screeched Hiei who was becoming annoyed that Kuwabara kept talking to Yukina.  
  
" Hiei-oneechan, you really should quit insulting poor Kazuma, you no." stated Yukina  
  
" Ya Hiei, your being cruel, even if Kuwabara is a rather annoying oaf" agreed Botan  
  
" You should talk onna, your one of the most annoying people I know, and as for Kuwabaka, I don't think he's good enough for you Yukina, I mean why would you willingly date him, let alone talk to him?"  
  
" SHRIMP! Leave Yukina alone! Your just jealous because she likes me better" and at that, Kuwabaka, ummm, I mean Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at Hiei.  
  
At this point the teacher comes in and says, " Class has begun, can you please take your seats and quiet down"  
  
" Hiei! I am not annoying! And even if I was, which I'm not, at least I'm not mean, so there!" said Botan  
  
" Ya, Hiei, please quit insulting Botan-chan here, it's just not nice!" Stated Jin, to which he got a giant smile and Hiei got a glare from Botan.  
  
"Quiet please" states the teacher  
  
" Hiei-oneechan, can you please, and this time I mean it, please quit insulting Kazuma? He really is a nice person, so can you try to be kinder to him?" questioned Yukina  
  
" WHAT IS THIS? PICK ON HIEI DAY? I CAN INSULT WHOMEVER I WANT TO AND THIS INCLUDES STUPID OAFS AND BAKA ONNAS, SO THERE!"  
  
" I am not stupid!" screeches Botan as she whacks Hiei on the head  
  
" Why you little wench!" shouts Hiei  
  
" Don't you call Botan-chan that!" states Touya, to which Botan flashes him one of her famous grins, then turns to give Hiei a really cold death glare. Also, at this point, the teacher is beginning to turn a cherry red with steam seeping out her ears.  
  
" Hiei-oneechan, please quit using that language" asks Yukina  
  
" Ya Shrimp, your upsetting Yukina-chan!" And the argument continues on for about 5 more minutes before.  
  
" I SAID QUIET YOU BRATS!" screamed the teacher  
  
Suddenly, the room goes eerily quiet and everyone turns to stare at the teacher with wide eyes, shocked that a teacher would ever do such a thing, well, maybe not shocked but, stunned enough to be quiet, at least for now. The teacher quickly handed out Saturday detentions to Hiei, Botan, Touya, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Jin.  
  
After that, the class continued on like it was supposed to, and they worked semi quietly on the lesson ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Second period-math  
  
(Again, same people, same seating arrangement)  
  
While Hiei, Botan, Jin, Touya, Yukina, and Kuwabara continued on the same argument that they had last class, Kurama and Shizuru had their own little discussion  
  
"ummmm, Shizuru, I was ah, kinda sorta, ummm, wondering, if you were umm, well, seeing anyone, you know, umm, ahh, dating anyone?" stammered Kurama (imagine that, Kurama stuttering!)  
  
" Not currently, why do you wanna know?" answered Shizuru  
  
" Cause I was wondering, ummmmm, ahhh, ifyouwouldgooutwithme?"asked Kurama really quickly  
  
" Ummmmm, What?" asked Shizuru  
  
" Would you go out with me, as in be my girlfriend?" asked Kurama  
  
" Ya, I guess so. Sure, I mean, why not? But I'm warning you, if I get killed by a member of your fan club or if you cheat on me or both of the above, you're dead." Stated Shizuru calmly  
  
" But if your killed by one of my fan girls, how will you kill me, cause you will technically be dead?" asked Kurama  
  
" I'm not sure about that one yet, ask me again later" Shizuru answered back and at that , the class began yet again ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lunch Time!!!  
  
Everybody had sat down at their lunch table and ate their lunches while discussing various things when suddenly, Keiko spoke up with an idea.  
  
" Hey, what do you girls think about a girls night on the town tonight, to celebrate being back at school?" asked Keiko  
  
" Yea, sure!" all the girls agreed  
  
" Okay, we can leave after school!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Third period-science  
  
Koenma and Ayame both got Saturday detentions for making out before class! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fourth period-history  
  
Nothing exciting happened cause no one was awake to do or say anything. It's not their fault the teacher was dull! Not that they care...but anyways.it's history!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ladies' night out!  
  
After school got out that day, Keiko, Ayame, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina all headed out towards Botan's Blue convertible Corvette, and decided to head out shopping first. All the while, gossiping about this person and that class, when dating was brought up.  
  
"So, Yusuke was planning on taking me to this new Chinese restaurant this Friday, and he was wondering if you guys wanted to come along and bring your boyfriends cause he wanted to do a double or triple date for once, watcha think? Ayame, you can bring Koenma, and Yukina, you can bring Kuwabara, and Shizuru, did Kurama ask you out yet? Cause if he did, you can bring him! It will be so much fun!" " Yea, Kurama asked me out this morning, and I'd be glad to go!" stated Shizuru  
  
" We'd love to go!" said Yukina and Ayame  
  
" What about me, Keiko?" asked Botan  
  
" I'm sorry Botan, but you don't have a date to take with you and it would be no fun cause we'd basically be paired off into couples. If you get a boyfriend by Friday, then we'd be glad to let you come, or if you want, I could drag Hiei along with us, so you'd have some one to talk to, well argue with!" stated Keiko  
  
" I guess I'll try to find a boyfriend, but hehehe Hiei , nope.that's not a good idea, he's got such an attitude problem!" huffed Botan  
  
" Yea, Hiei-oneechan is a little grumpy at times, but it's just the way he is." Stated Yukina  
  
" A LITTLE?" shrieked Botan  
  
" Yusuke said a couple guys were interested in you, so maybe one of them will ask you out!" exclaimed an excited Keiko  
  
" Like who?" asked Botan  
  
" You want their names?" at Botan's nod of the head, she said " Touya, Jin, Karasu, Chu, Toguru, Kuronue, and Shishiwakimaru! Now out of those, which would you pick?" asked Keiko  
  
" Gosh, that's a lot of guys! I don't know, really, maybe Touya or Jin, their nice, or maybe Chu or Shishiwakimaru, their ok, I don't know, which one would you pick? I know I wouldn't pick Karasu, but the other's are ok." Stated Botan  
  
" I think you should pick Touya." Stated Yukina  
  
" No, Jin." Answered Ayame  
  
" Chu!" answered Keiko  
  
" I personally think Hiei likes you. I mean look at the way he always picks arguments with you Botan-chan! I think it's his freaky demented way of flirting with you. Also, you guys would make a cute couple." Said Shizuru  
  
" What!" screeched Keiko  
  
" Hiei? Liking Botan? Are you crazy? I don't think Hiei could even like anybody at all, except Yukina, so you must be joking!" commented Ayame " Nope, I'm dead serious. And by the way, Botan, what's your opinion of Hiei? Is there maybe a chance that you could like him? Hmmmmmmm?" asked Shizuru  
  
" I don't know, maybe I could, but currently, I don't think of him as anything but a friend." Said Botan nervously while blushing like crazy  
  
" Whatever, we are done shopping, so let's go eat dinner at that new diner down the street, ok?" asked Shizuru " Yea!" everyone agreed  
  
Unfortunately the parking lots were all full, so Botan had to park a few blocks away. Everyone went into the diner and ate their meals in almost complete silence, only talking every now and then, and soon, it was time to go home. They had all agreed that they would walk home, since it wasn't very far to their houses, so Botan started to walk towards her car all alone. Soon, she felt that she was being followed, so, she stopped and listened. And sure enough, a little ways back, she heard the sound of footsteps, so she began to run, trying to loose whomever it was. Eventually though, she ran into a dark alley that also happened to be a dead end. (Cliché, yea, I no, but so what?) She couldn't see anything. Then, suddenly, whom ever it was following her, began to close in, and she heard them breathing, and by this time, her heart was beating irregularly. She heard their footsteps as she began to cower in the corner. Soon, three figures shadowed by the darkness slowly closed in on her.  
  
" Who are you?" she screamed but they remained silent as the kept coming closer and closer. Eventually, the three eerie forms were right in front of her and the tallest one, their leader, she assumed spoke up. (If this doesn't scare you, then I don't care, cause this is MY fic, not yours, so ha! Sorry, my sis said this fic. Was too cliché and that it wasn't scary enough, but I'm gonna confess this, I'm bad with horror crap, and I'm really sorta a coward, so sorry!^_^)  
  
" Why Botan-chan, what a nice surprise , imagine, meeting you out here!" said a cold and creepy voice  
  
Devil's99th: ok..I know..an evil cliffy..I myself hate them..this is you peep's last chance to vote on the pairings..seriously.. it's botan/hiei botan/jin botan/touya botan/karasu botan/kuronue botan/chu botan/shishiwakimaru and anything else you feel like suggesting.after the voting is done.I'll let you all pick a pairing for the rest..it'll be like juri and kota! Anywayz..sorry it took me so long to update.read the author's notice if you want to know why..o yea.. And now to my beloved reviewers..  
  
Dustin the Malevolent- you were the very first review I ever got and I'm so proud to know you like my story!! ::hands out kurama and shizuru plushies with magnet lips that kiss and blushing action:: no fears..it shall be kurama/ shizuru  
  
sweetfiregurl- hey! Nice to know somebody likes my story.::bashful smile:: I feel so loved!!!  
  
MystiKoorime- yeah!! You rock!! Your one of my favorite h/b authoresses!!! I'm so glad you reviewed for my story!!! Shake my hand shake my hand!!! Glad to know you find my story amusing.I'm not sure if this will be a h/b ficcy but I have another story posted.it's my pride and joy.it will be h/b...!!! ::hands out a Hiei plushy with classic HN phrase::  
  
The Unnamed Demon-to my best friend in this whole wide world!!! Nallly!!! I still can't believe you posted our aim conversation.I still get a few giggles outa that.yes.I giggle..but it still angers me when I read about you and Austin..damn that player..I hate him for making you sad lil buddy!!! Anywayz.sadly.no..this won't be a yus/bot..I like to read those occasionally too...but.I still feel that yus/keiko belong together..so...that's 6the way it will be..I'll tty soon..and great job on all your stories.::hands out a sesshomaru plushie:: I know you'll love that..lolz..  
  
Hiei4711 - hey! I dunno the pairing yet..but I'll add yours to the h/b vote!! Nice to see that you're voting!! By the way.is this THE Hiei4711 that wrote the h/b fic.what was it called..the death of Hiei me thinks.are you? *_* I love that fic.! ::hands h/b plushie out::  
  
Bloody Love- ::grins:: yes.Hiei-kun and Botan-chan are so kawaii together!! ::squeals in joy:: I'd say I'm updating soon.but I just did.and I never have time..-_-adding your vote to the mass of h/b votes I got..sure are a lot of h/b fans.but I can't talk seeing as I myself am one.I just like to try new things which is why I want to try a jin/botan or a touya/botan.but it's the readers choice.not mine.^_^  
  
sunshine and rainbows- thanks..I don't really think this fic. Is as good as my other.but I shall try to update soon..ok??? ::sheepish grin:: I'll add your vote to the h/b votes I already have.  
  
Sachie Jaganashi- omg!!! I feel so loved and hated at the same time!!! My first death threat!!! Kudos for kewl!!! By the way.I love your stories and your split personalities are hilarious!! But still!!!! My fuzzy pens!!! You can't give them to the squirrels' ruler!!! You do know that their ruler is kuwabaka!!! I don't want him with my fuzzy pens!!! And sure.what the heck.you get three votes..one for each split personality..you should see the movie psycho beach party.it's about split personalities.I watched it last night..anywayz.  
  
gloomy-angel- ok..I'm updating.I feel special.lolz..nevermind.nice to know you like my story..  
  
DigiQueen-Sinceramon- hey! Congrats! Your review is the one that made me want to update! Sure.I'll add your vote to the innumerous h/b votes..hey. I know this a random question.but what does WOOT mean.? If you review again..please tell me.^_^.sry.at times I'm a ditz!  
  
Devils99th: ok folks..I'll try to update soon.byez ppls. 


	3. Chappy 3!

Devil's99th: Hey folks!!! I'M BACK!!! Yes....your nightmares are coming true....anywayz...this story was written by a sugar high 15 year old at 11 at night so give me some damn credit here....i know that the characters are very OOC in this chappy but live with it...it's an A/U!!! here's the chapter....i dunno what I shall call it....how about ....Happy Bob smokes the magic dragon....puff wasn't it? That sounds about right....I OWN YYH AND YOU PEEPS SHALL NEVER BREAK ME AWAY FROM MY DELUSIONS!!! NEVER I SAY!!! NEVER!!! But those lawyers sure as hell could....here it is for real....  
  
"Who are you?" she asked again  
  
"What? You don't recognize us?" asked the middle one  
  
"No! Please, tell me who you are, your scaring me!" she screamed  
  
"Well, were sorry, we didn't mean to scare you, did we Toguru?" said the third figure  
  
"No, of course we didn't Karasu! Isn't that right Kuronue? We only wanted to have a little fun with you, seeing as your all alone, we thought you might like our company." Stated Toguru as he reached for her. Botan began to scream when Karasu and Kuronue grabbed her arms, but Toguru silenced her by forcing his lips upon hers. She bit his lip as tears leaked out causing him to release her somewhat, and started to shout out for help, but eventually she was restrained.  
  
"You gonna share her with us , Toguru?" asked Karasu as he toyed with her unbound hair.  
  
"Maybe." Stated Toguru, but then, five more figures appeared and walked towards them, but the Toguru and his group were too busy attempting to undress Botan while restraining her at the same time to notice the new arrivals.  
  
"Leave her alone!" said a familiar voice  
  
"Who's gonna make me?" asked Toguru  
  
At that statement a fight broke out, and Botan couldn't do a thing, because she had her hands tied behind her back and her ankles bound by rope. Also, Toguru had decided to gag her because of the lip incident, so all she could do was watch as the new comers beat the tar (A/N: tar....that's such an 80's word....;lolz...nevermind ) out of Toguru and his gang. When Toguru and his gang were knocked unconscious , the five mysterious figures approached Botan and began to untie her, when she was united and ungaged, she immediately began to back as far away from them as she could all the time crying as quietly as she could.  
  
"Who are you." She sobbed out  
  
"What onna, you don't recognize us?" asked one of them  
  
"Hiei? Is that you?" she asked shakily looking up hopefully  
  
"Of course it is! Now get up and quit crying, Jin, Touya, Chu, Shishiwakimaru, and I will walk you to where ever your going, so you don't wind up in another one of these situations, is that ok with you?" asked Hiei calmly  
  
"ummmm, ok, I guess." Said Botan, who was still in tears  
  
"What were you doing walking out here alone in the first place Botan- chan?" asked Touya with concern  
  
"I was walking to my car." Croaked out Botan in between sobs  
  
"Why wasn't anyone with you though? It's dangerous for any pretty young lassies like yourself to be walking around these ere' streets after dark cause of all the bad on's like them out here waitin to catch 'em." stated Jin lightly  
  
"I was out here shopping and having dinner at that new diner with Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Ayame, but they decided to walk home together. I couldn't walk home with them cause I parked my car way over here, so I was walking out here to get it and drive home. What are you guys doing here?" Botan sobbed out  
  
"We came out here to get something to eat, when we heard you screaming." Shishiwakimaru stated bluntly  
  
"Yea onna, you have a very loud scream, not that's news or nothing, you always were a loud one." Taunted Hiei trying to get her mind off what had just happened.  
  
"I am not loud, you baka midget." Shrieked Botan as she drop kicked( a move she learned from Keiko) Hiei into his very own eight-foot crater .^_^*  
  
"Goodness, and so violent too." Said a very bruised and dirty Hiei with a large lump on his head, as Botan pouted and the other guys laughed at Hiei's misfortune. When they reached Botan's car, Botan offered to take them all home, to which they happily accepted. So they continued on their journey home, and one by one, Botan dropped each one off at their houses. Hiei's house was last. Botan got out to walk him to his door.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Hiei-kun" said Botan happily as she gave him a giant smile  
  
"Hn" Hiei said while blushing furiously  
  
"Yea, right back at ya!!goodnight Hiei-kun" and with that, she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran towards her car. Hiei reached up and touched the spot where she had kissed him while blushing slightly.  
  
"Goodnight onna." He whispered to himself as she drove away ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next day at school  
  
by the next morning, everyone had heard about the near rape and the fight. Botan had constantly been questioned about it, as well as both groups of boys. Botan had become kind of skittish around everyone, and she never went anywhere alone. She had become a little paranoid, and her friends constantly had to calm her down for fear of her becoming hysterical. At lunch, Hiei sat down beside her and she practically jumped three feet in the air.  
  
"Calm down onna, it's just me. Gosh, your so paranoid today, relax, ok?" whispered Hiei in a calm soothing voice  
  
"Gomen Hiei-kun, but I'm just so nervous, last night really scared me, nothing like that has ever happened to me before, and I just don't want it to happen again." She whispered back on the verge of tears. Hiei wrapped an arm around her and quietly asked her if he could speak to her in private. She agreed, and they walked out of the room with his arm still around her waist. They were watched by many people, the boys watching jealously, the girls watching Botan in pity for all the things that had happened to her, and Shizuru with an evil grin, thinking shizuru-ish thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei and Botan's conversation  
  
"Ummmmmm, onna, I was wondering if you would go out with me. Will you?" asked a nervous Hiei. Botan looked at him, he looked dashing, and at the same time, he looked alone, lonely, and incredibly vulnerable. She practically tackled him, and gave him a giant bear hug while kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm guessing that was a yes?" he said as he gave her his famous smirk  
  
"You sure are a good guesser!" she giggled as she gave him a big kiss right on the lips. They continued to make out for about eight minutes when suddenly a cough was heard and that was what brought the new couple back to earth as they looked up and realized that they had been making out in the middle of a hallway at school, and that the person who had coughed was none other than everyone's biggest nightmare and the very last person they would want to see them making out in the middle of the hallway, for it was none other than Kuwabara, and he looked like he was about to faint from the shock of seeing his worst enemy and one of his friends making out in the middle of a school hallway. Once they looked up, he bolted, and headed towards the cafeteria where everyone else was.  
  
"O no, that baka is sure to tell the others what he saw, and then we'll never live it down." Whined Botan  
  
"I don't care onna." And with that, he pulled her in for a quick kiss, then pulled her up with him and headed towards the cafeteria to do some damage control. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ in the cafeteria with the gang and a hysterical Kuwabara  
  
"Now tell us again what you saw, Kuwabara, and this time, try to talk clearly." Stated Yusuke calmly  
  
"I tell you Urameshi, it was horrible, I thought I saw the shrimp and Botan French kissing on the hallway floor." Gasped a hysterical Kuwabara who was now hyperventilating  
  
"Are you sure you didn't imagine this?" asked Keiko skeptically  
  
"Yea, I'm sure, but I think I'm scarred for life, that's not something I want to see again." Stated Kuwabara  
  
"I don't believe it." Stated Koenma  
  
"I do, I knew they would get together eventually." Shizuru said calmly  
  
"Well here they come now, so let's ask them about it." Said Kurama and just as he said that, Hiei and Botan approached the table. Hiei sat down at the table and before Botan could sit down next to him, he pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Well, I guess that answers our question." Stated Yusuke whose eyes were currently bugging out just like Keiko's, Yukina's, Touya's, Jin's, Koenma's, Ayame's, Chu's, Shishiwakimaru's, Kurama'a, and Kuwabara's. In fact, the only people who didn't look like hell had frozen over and a flying pig had flown into their heads and given them a concussion were Shizuru, and the happy couple. Hiei was currently smirking at all the guys, whom were becoming a nice shade of green in envy, while cuddling Botan in his lap, and Botan was snuggling up close to Hiei.  
  
"Does this mean you guys are a couple?" asked Shizuru who was the only one acting normally  
  
"Yup, Botan's my onna." Boasted Hiei while smirking at the other guys  
  
"YEAH! Now Botan can go with us on that triple or should I say quadruple date on Friday, cause now she has a date!" said a now recovered from shock Keiko.  
  
"When did this happen?" asked a very jealous Touya  
  
"Aye, I'd like to know that to!" said an annoyed and envious Jin  
  
"Don't know." Giggled Botan as she gave Hiei a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"OK, no more of this lovey dovey crap, k? I'm already in shock from the fact that Hiei actually cares about someone other than himself, an basically, this is just creeping me out to see him kissing Botan." Said a very shocked and creeped out Yusuke  
  
"Yea!" agreed just about everyone  
  
"Hn!" stated Hiei  
  
Devil's99th: hey...now is the part where I ramble on about how wonderful my reviewers are...I love ya'll all....  
  
Botan-Jaganshi- hey!!! It's nice to see I have some new readers....i myself love your own fics, and hope you continue them...^_^ I feel so loved!!! You think I'm good!!! Errrrrrr......well....my story....but that's not the dang point....well....yes it is....nevermind.... I'm tired of handing out plushies but here....have a cookie!!! Cookies rule!!!  
  
MystiKoorime-Yea...lolz...I'll never wash my hand again...^_~....random thought but the wink thingy on that face reminds me of a mustache...the curly kind like sherlocks homes-ish...I've still not decided if it's a h/b...the readers all want it a h/b....so this chappy was for them....but I still have the power....well....::gets hit with a tomato:: no I don't....i was leaning towards a botan/jin ficcy....i'll just write another fic with that pairing...I absoulutely love jin/botan and touya/botan...but it's like when h/b was new...nobody writes them!!  
  
hieiandbotan4ever- HEY!! Another knew reviewer!! OH!! Your review reminded me of their detentions!!! I almost forgot I gave those naughty kids detentions!!! I'll put that in later chappys....ehehehehehehe ....-^.^-;;;? Ooooppps? Thanks for the reminder!!! And update your fics...I think ya'll are all hypocrites....telling me to update my stories when you don't update your own.....toche'!!!cookie time!!! Is sugar !!!  
  
Skitzo-phrenick---your right!!! It all makes sense now...it's not my fic.!!! It's my sis!!! She knows crap!!! I'll trade you sisters...you know ya wanna....if you do...I'll give ya a cookie....please???*_*?tell shizuru to rock on!!! The evil side should win!! And bitch-slap kuwabaka just for the hell of it for me...excuse my French??? O...and by the way....to me...FINALS MATTER!!!!! DON'T MOCK THE FINALS!!! ::breaks into hystericalk sobbing:: nobody takes me seriously!!! Wahhhhhhhh....ok...I'm emotional....but whatever...here's your cookie for being a loving and adoring reviewer....it's peanutbutter!!!  
  
DigiQueen-Sinceramon—heheheehehe....errrrrrr....yea....i knew that....or I should...I've heard it before I just haven't seen it spelled out on paper....^_^;;;;!!! Thanks for clarifying it for me...yes....your review made a difference....that one review kept this fic away from the scrapheap where I still think it belongs....anywayz.....have a cookie!!! Chocolate chip!!!  
  
Devil's99th: OK then....i still don't understand it though....i really like my other fic.....yet everyone favors this one for some reason....don't understand it but b/c of it....i'm gonna try to finish this first...I'll still throw in occasional chappys in the other....if you non readers of my other ficcy care....-_-....T_T.....o yea....and if your wondering what happened to hiei....he's in the closet...it's not my fault!!! ::wails:: he tried to kill the cat....no...not kuwa's cat....my cat!!! And all cause of a stupid thing like that...my cat bit hiei's jagan....never will figure how it got close enough to the eye to touch it let alone bite it.....  
  
CLOSET: ::screeching roar is heard in background through closet door:: lier!!! It's a trained cat....you sicked it on me....it's not even human!!!!  
  
Devil's99th: WELL DUH!!!it's a cat....cat's are not human!!! What are you now? Have you been demoted to kuwa's level of thinking? Review folks!!! I'll update soon...but only if you all update your own fic.s!!! Byez- Devil's99th 


End file.
